breadwinnersfandomcom-20200223-history
Buhdeuce
Buhdeuce von Deuce Bersukovich 'is the deuteragonist of the Nickelodeon animated comedy television series ''Breadwinners. He was designed by animators Steve Borst and Gary "Doodles" Di Raffaele, and is voiced by Eric Bauza. Buhdeuce is SwaySway's partner in bread delivery. Buhdeuce is depicted as scatterbrained and inattentive. Biography From Nick's official website: Appearance Buduece wears a red cap, has green feathers, blonde hair, and an orange beak. He is round and wears black shoes, red shorts and a white shirt. Relationships SwaySway Buhdeuce is SwaySway's best friend, roommate, and co-pilot. They're almost always seen together, whethers it's during work or at their home. Throughout the show, they have work together to overcome many sticky situations. SwaySway technically is Buhdeuce's mentor and he is always giving Buhdeuce tips on being a the best Breadwinner he can be. SwaySway and Buhdeuce have a very strong bond and friendship. Jelly Jelly is SwaySway and Buhduece's pet frog. Buhdeuce loves Jelly very much and cares for her. Jelly turned Buhdeuce back to normal when he was still in survivor duck. Ketta Ketta is SwaySway and Buhduece's good friend. She is their mechanic who upgrades and repairs the Rocket Van when needed. Bread Maker Buhdeuce, along with SwaySway, meet the Bread Maker in the episode "Mine All Mine". The Bread Maker is sort of a mentor to the Breadwinners and tells them about all the bread they encounter. The summon him using the Magic Toaster he gave thim in the aforementioned episode. T-Midi T-Midi is SwaySway and Buhdeuce's number one custormer. T-Midi is a very sophisticated and uptight owl that would barely leave his comfort zone and doesn't insist on doing such nonsence that is involved with SwaySway and Buhdeuce. T-Midi enjoys fine decor and painting portraits of his mom but SwaySway and Buhdeuce would constantly crash into T-Midi's home and ruin everything in his house. Rambamboo Rambamboo, as shown in the episode Stank Breath, is not on good terms with both SwaySway and Buhdeuce. According to the press website, Rambamboo is always looking for a reason to bust SwaySway and Buhdeuce. However, in Driver's Breaducation and Buhdeuce Goes Berserks, she seems to like Buhdeuce. Skills Like many other cartoon characters, Buhdeuce has been shown to have numerous extraordinary abilities and attributes over the course of the series. Trademarks *'Booty Kick: '''Buhdeuce will swing his booty around and usually wack something (ex: a lever in "Thug Loaf"). *'Six-Pack Punch: 'Buhdeuce will rip his shirt off and a fist will punch out of his chest. Buhdeuce taught SwaySway how to do this in the episode "Switcheroo" in his body. *'Ninja Roll, Cartwheel, Summersault, Flip: '''Buhdeuce's trademark move first seen in "Thug Loaf". Sightings *Intro: "Bread Delivery Song" *Pilot: "Breadwinners" Season 1 *101a: "Thug Loaf" *101b: "Mine All Mine" *102a: "Stank Breath" *102b: "Frog Day Afternoon" *103a: "Employee of the Month" *103b: "Brocrastination" *104a: "Rocket Trouble" *104b: "The Brave and the Mold" *105a: "Lost at Pond" *105b: "From Bad to Nurse" *106a: "Love Loaf" *106b: "Beach Day of Horror" *107a: "Quazy for Vanessa" *107b: "Tunnel of Fear" *108a: "Driver's Breaducation" *108B: "Food Fight Club" *109a: "Diner Ducks" *109b: "Switcheroo" *110a: "Introducktions" *110b: "Fowl Feud" *111a: "Insane in the Crane Game" *111b: "Buhdeuce Goes Berserks" *112a: "Lil Loafie" *112b: "Oonski the Grateful" Season 2 *TBA Games *Big Bread Booty Bash *Nickelodeon Champions of the Chill *Ducktionary *Super Brawl 3 Quotes Trivia *Buhdeuce is the only character whose full name has been revealed in an episode ("Thug Loaf"). **His full name is Buhdeuce von Deuce Bersukovich.''' *He is a 1st generation Breadwinner. *Because of their simlar appearances, some fans speculate that SwaySway and Buhdeuce are brothers. This is false. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ducks